


What It's Like

by kaci3PO



Category: The Following
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><span class="small">they call her a killer</span><br/>and they call her a sinner<br/>and they call her a whore<br/>god forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes<br/>‘cause then you might know what it’s really like to have to choose<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Everlast. Footage property of Fox.
> 
> 1) I fully admit that this is me, passive-aggressively responding to all the post-The Fall Emma hate on Tumblr.  
> 2) In case you're wondering, yes, I took this verse wildly out of context. I heard only this part on the radio the other day and said to myself, "Oh, that so fits Emma!" by the time I got around to looking up the entire song, I had already bunnied on this video so hard that there was no turning back. My apologies for twisting the meaning, especially since I really like what the song has to say in context.


End file.
